I remember you thenand I still do
by xkawaiichix
Summary: Sakura knows that this dream will haunt her forever...as if it were real...sasusaku


**I Remember You Then...And I Still Do...**

**Another SasuSaku fanfic (sorta), coz I love this pairing, though if we could make original characters then I could think of a better one, lol! Anyway, as you all know I do not own Naruto, but I do own this piece of work (duh) lol, anyway, I'll shut up now, PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!!! Btw, you'll understand the beginning once you read on, basically, they're young right now, 6 to be exact. Ok? lol, continue:D**

Sakura gazed at her surroundings and gulped. Where was Ino? She was nowhere to be seen and they were supposed to go to the meadow together. She sighed as she made her way there alone. _'What if she's hanging around with those other girls...?' _Sakura thought as the grass tickled her pale legs. After all, Sakura wasn't exactly as bubbly as Ino, nor as popular. She sighed heavily as she reached the clearing.

A person was already in the meadow, sitting with their back turned, admiring the bluebells. Sakura smiled as she went over to the person. _'Ino is here after all...' _

The person turned. Sakura paused then took a step backwards. It was not Ino. It was a boy. She had seen him before around the village. His hair was raven and his eyes large and oynx. He didn't say anything as she bit on her finger nervously.

"Do you like coming here too?" The boy asked her.

Sakura turned pink as she nodded shyly. "I'm...waiting for someone."

The boy turned to look at the flowers. He smiled. "Who?"

"Um...my friend," Sakura said quietly.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, still focusing on the flowers.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke told her, tugging at the grass. "Hey, that means you're a cherry blossom, right?" Sasuke stood and began climbing a blossom tree.

Sakura stood under it, watching him from above as he searched for the best cherry blossom.

"This will brighten up your face a little bit," Sasuke said, throwing her a cherry blossom.

Sakura caught it with both hands and stared at the small flower in her palms. She smiled. It was fully bloomed and rosy pink, not like her at all. But she agreed that this would brighten up her pale complexion, so she shyly placed it in her hair.

"Are...you waiting for someone?" Sakura asked as Sasuke jumped from the tree.

"I've just finished my training. My brother has gone to get us some ice cream," Sasuke said cheerfully. "I love sweet foods."

"Me too," Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled as he sat back down on the grass. "If I ever see you again, i'll buy you an ice cream," Sasuke told her. "You're going to train at the academy right?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well then i'll be seeing you often," Sasuke said. He stared at the blue sky above them. "I'm going to be just as good as my brother one day."

"Yes..." Sakura said, hesitating. "I'm sure you will..."

Sasuke frowned. "That's all they ever talk about...but soon, I'll be just like Itachi and then everyone will notice how special I am."

"It's good that...you're so confident...in yourself Sasuke," Sakura told him, sitting beside him and hugging her knees.

"Hmm...you need to be more confident. You're so shy. I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke said, laughing. "Why are you always hiding anyway?"

Sakura bit her lip. So he had noticed. That must have meant that everyone had noticed. "Well...I have trouble getting to know people..."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"B...because...my forehead is...big." Sakura blinked rapidly to stop tears flowing from her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with a big forehead. Some people think that it's pretty," Sasuke said.

"Like who?" Sakura asked, raising her head, her eyes wide. _'Who could possibly think that?' _

"Like-"

"Sasuke!" Itachi called to his brother, looking frustrated as he held two ice creams in his hands.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you another time. Bye!" Sasuke ran to his brother, leaving Sakura alone in the meadow.

She smiled and blushed. _'Thank you...Sasuke...'_

**1 week later**

Sakura and Ino walked along the dusty pathway, overlooking a large lake and an orange sunset.

"So I told her she was being silly," Ino continued, distracting Sakura from the view.

"Hm?" Sakura turned to face her friend.

"And she just started being so dramatic about the whole thing," Ino went on, oblivious to the fact that Sakura wasn't really paying attention.

Ino kept talking, and talking, as they made their way down to the lake's shore.

"I mean she's just so annoying!" Ino declared, picking up a stone and throwing it at the water. She huffed heavily before taking a seat on a log nearby. "I'm going to make a daisy chain, Sakura, do you wanna make one too?"

But Sakura was not paying attention. She was staring at the boy with his legs dangling over the edge of the dock, staring into the lake. His expression was sorrowful, as if all of his childness had been plucked away from him. She frowned. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

He caught her looking, even though they were several meters apart, they recognised each other. She smiled, just in case he could see it. He only glared and then turned his head away.

"Sakura, what're you staring at?" Ino questioned in annoyance, joining her friend to the edge of the shoreline. Ino's eyes widened. Being a gossip queen she knew eveything about everyone. "Um...Sakura..."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

Ino nearly fainted. "You mean you don't know?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura stared at her blonde friend in wonder. "Know what?"

"Hello?" Ino said in frustration. "It has been going round town ever since it happened, do you not pay attention?"

Sakura shrugged.

Ino rolled her eyes. "The entire Uchiha clan were slaughtered two nights ago Sakura. Sasuke was the only survivor. He's been like that ever since it happened. God, I'd thought you'd noticed."

Sakura felt a shiver crawl up her spine as the wind blew her hair. She tucked it behind her ears. The lively boy she had seen one week ago was a completely different person to the one sitting alone. "That's so sad...hasn't anyone tried talking to him?"

"Ugh, of course they have. Everybody liked Sasuke, the Uchihas were known for their skill and might I say, good looks...but he's the last one...other than the one who killed everyone."

Sakura stared at Ino. "An Uchiha killed their own clan? Why?"

Ino rolled her eyes once again. "Must I explain everything? Nobody knows why Itachi did it, he must be crazy, he's gone missing, but not many people know that so I would-"

"Itachi?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Sasuke's older brother. You're probably wondering, where do I get this information?" Ino laughed.

Sakura couldn't care less. She was more concerned about the last Uchiha sitting by himself. "Maybe I should go see him?"

"Don't bother. It's no use, what makes you think he would talk to you? You've never even spoken. Now come on, let's go back to my house instead." Ino began making her way up the slope. She paused. "Sakura, are you coming?"

---------------

Sakura sat upright as she heard her name being called.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto chanted.

"I'm awake already," Sakura said, rubbing her head. "I fell asleep?"

"You were training a long time. You dozed off under the tree," Naruto explained, standing up. "Old lady Tsunade says she has a mission for us, that's why I went to come get you."

Sakura blinked. _'That dream...it felt so real...' _

"Uh...Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura looked up at Naruto. _'It was a dream.' _"Oh sorry, what was that about an old lady?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us," Naruto said slowly. "Are you drunk or something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No..."

"You hesitated," Naruto said.

"I'm not drunk."

"Are you sure?" Naruto teased.

"Well, how about I punch you and see if I miss?" Sakura said, her eyes burning.

"You're not drunk," Naruto said finally, walking away. "Are you coming then?"

"Give me a minute...i'm sort of...busy." Sakura stood and began plucking shurikens from the tree trunk. "What does she want us for?"

Naruto sighed. "A mission. Something about Sasuke actually. Apparently Kakashi's weird dog thing has picked up a scent not far from here...or something like that. And then there's the Akatsuki and the-"

"Sasuke? Here?" Sakura said, as those two words ran around in her head.

"I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention," Naruto replied.

Sakura paused as she dropped a shuriken. She bent over to pick it up, but something dropped out of her pocket. She gazed at it. Her heart froze.

Laying on the ground was a fully bloomed cherry blossom, as rosy pink as she was now. Slightly crumpled but well preserved. _'I remember you then Sasuke...and I still do.'_

**Ok, so I know I said I'd make my stories longer in my last story, but I really liked ending it like this. If you liked this one then my other one (slightly longer btw)**

**is called 'Is this the end now,' just in case you wanna read that. Thanx for reading, and PLEASE review! lol!**


End file.
